


Kink #3 - Almost Getting Caught

by nozomomm



Series: 101 Kinks Prompt Challenge- NozoEli! [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 101 kinks prompt challenge, ? - Freeform, Eli is STRESSED, F/F, Help, Nozomi helps, Rip eli, Smut, Student Council, Uhhh nozoeli, Vaginal Fingering, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: Whew, only 98 more to go XD Next is anonymous sex! That.. will be fun.





	Kink #3 - Almost Getting Caught

The breeze from the open window tickled the back of Nozomi’s neck and whisked around some loose hairs. It was a normal day in the student council room for the two as they worked through some paperwork regarding the next culture festival. 

“Class 1-C is planning a parfait maid cafe.. We should go to that, Elicchi.”

“If we have time. We are always so busy on the actual day of the festival that we rarely get to enjoy ourselves”, Eli said, obviously stressed. 

Nozomi sighed, knowing she was right. They are always busy checking and making sure everything is content that they lose track of time and it’s always over before they get to have any fun themselves. Actually, Nozomi thought, it’s like that with everything. Between u’s and student council, Eli and her barely get time together where they don’t have to work. When Nozomi isn’t at school or practice, she’s at the shrine. She honored their dates greatly, but right now Nozomi missed her dearly.

“Hey Elicchi, can we.. take a break?”

Eli looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Let me just finish this paper..”

Nozomi brought her chair closer to Eli’s. She pretended she was watching Eli scribble notes but she presumed to place her hand on the inside of the president’s thigh. Her hand was soft and warm, but that didn’t stop Eli from shooting her girlfriend a death stare. 

“Nozomi”, Eli sternly mumbled. 

“Hm?”, she teased, moving her hand up more.

She was surprised when Eli didn’t move her hand. Sure, her face was the color of Maki’s hair and her notes became quite illegible, but she wasn't resisting. This gave Nozomi the push to move her hand to the hem of her skirt, toying with it. She heard Eli take a deep breath and continue the paperwork the best she could. However, to Nozomi’s shock, she suddenly slammed her pencil on the desk. Eli then quickly turned towards her and locked their lips, Nozomi kissed back and enjoyed the pleasant surprise. Eli let go of her grasp on Nozomi and broke the kiss. 

The vice president smiled at her flustered and embarrassed girlfriend, “Couldn’t hold back?”

The blonde shook her head, admitting defeat. 

“We can.. take a little break I guess..” 

Nozomi got out of her chair and walked behind Eli’s. She began pushing her palms into her shoulders. 

Leaning over, she whispered in Eli’s ear, “Good, good. You’re very tense.”

“Is the door locked?”, Eli glanced over.

“Yeah, just let go of your worries Elicchi, you’re mine now..”, she continued speaking at a whisper, deepening the massage and beginning to kiss up her neck.

Eli raised her chin in pleasure and dangerously took one of Nozomi’s hand. She placed it on her chest, demanding more.

“This isn’t a good idea…”, Eli said, contradicting her actions. 

Nozomi worked her talented hands against Eli, watching the girl beneath her crumble in much wanted pleasure.

“But you want it so bad… don’t you?”

Eli knew Nozomi already knew the answer to that. She felt the soft lips against the most sensitive spots on her neck, along with the amazing pleasure exploding with every move from Nozomi’s fingers on her breasts. The violet-haired girl knew just how to work her, and just how to make the aching feeling in her lower half grow stronger and stronger. 

Nozomi left the spot she was in and pointed to the desk in front of them. Eli looked up at her and gulped, but obliged knowing she couldn’t wait much longer. She moved the papers over and lifted herself onto the desk. She noticed the other girl stained with that smirk that she knew all too well. 

Nozomi initiated another kiss, this one more rough and passionate. Her hand tangled itself in blonde hair, her other caressing Eli’s sides. Their lips moved in sync while the room filled with the distinct noise of their mouths connecting. Nozomi left her lips and moved to her neck once again, this time stripping her of her jacket and pulling off her green bow. She pulled apart the buttons of her blouse, leaving kisses as she traveled down. Her hand returned to her thigh, grazing the inside.

Eli straightened her arms behind her, giving her support on the desk. Nozomi’s fingers made their place over her thin underwear just brushing over her oh-so sensitive area through the fabric.

“Nozomi.. Please…”

The spiritual girl loved it when she begged. It gave her the incredibly pleasing sense of control and power that she just couldn’t get enough of.

“We haven’t done this in a while, no? Just look how much you needed me..”, her fingers snuck in through the side of her panties, cupping the soaked vagina. 

“May I?”, she asked, slicking her finger up and down her entrance. 

Eli turned her head from embarrassment and moaned a ‘yes’. Nozomi slid her underwear off and quickly delivered what she longed for. Her slender middle finger made it’s way up Eli’s hot, dripping walls as her thumb toyed with her tingling clit. She automatically slipped into a moaning storm as the familiar feeling of ecstasy finally returned. Nozomi knew the walls were far from soundproof, so she quieted her girlfriend by engaging in another passionate kiss. Her teeth continuously grazed Eli’s bottom lip, eventually leading to biting down on it with every movement. She added a second finger and picked up the speed of the thrusts. The room was filled with sounds of sex, driving Eli to the point where her arms collapsed and her back laid against the desk. 

Nozomi took the opportunity to grope one of her breasts and lick up her stomach,almost driving Eli to the point of insanity. Eli had to cover her mouth as her groans grew in volume, her climax was quickly arriving. 

However, a quiet knock at the door had Nozomi freeze in place. Eli, incredibly confused and frustrated at why she has stopped, stared at her. She cursed under her breath and removed her wet finger from Eli. 

“Student council president?”, a quiet voice came from behind the door. 

Eli know processed what terrible situation they have gotten themselves into, but she was too horny to care. She was so close, she just needed to finish. She sat up just enough to pull at Nozomi’s collar. 

“Finish me”

Nozomi knew she was dead serious. She was shocked by such the change in character from Eli, but turned on by how daring Eli was being for just an orgasm. 

Making her mind up quickly, Nozomi replied back, “Just a moment!”

Nozomi slammed Eli back down on the desk, immediately shoving her two fingers back into Eli. Eli’s neck flew back, giving Nozomi the chance to kiss her neck and collarbone. She was careful not to leave any marks. Her thumb sped up too, aggressively rubbing her clit. It only took a couple direct hits on her G-spot for the muscles to clench and her back to arch once more. ‘I’m-’, Eli began saying before the hotness and relief swam through her. The intensity caused her back to fall and her body to sprawl across the desk, Nozomi was positive whoever was outside could hear. Taking control of the situation, she pulled out a chair for Eli to sit in. Eli’s held up a finger, signaling that she needed a minute before she could move. However, Nozomi knew they didn’t have much time. She picked up Eli and placed her in the chair herself. She luckily noticed Eli’s lacey underwear on the floor, so she picked them up and quickly hid them under a pile of papers. She headed towards the door, wiping her sticky finger on her skirt and quickly trying to fix her hair. 

Opening the door, a small and patiently waiting first year was revealed. Nozomi relaxed, put a smile on her face, and answered, “Sorry about that, how may we help you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, only 98 more to go XD Next is anonymous sex! That.. will be fun.


End file.
